Stay Away! He's Mine!
by Silver-Fox-Black-Rose
Summary: The Little Vampire Rudolph feels more for Tony than simple friendship. Tony feels the same way. Will anything come from it? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Rudolph had just returned from taking Tony home. Upon seeing him, Gregory remarked "Your new friend Tony looked tasty."

Seeing the look in Gregory's eyes, Rudolph instantly knew that he was not talking about drinking Tony's blood. Rudolph practically hissed at his brother, "Stay away. He's mine."

"You want to drink Tony's blood."

"That's not what I said. I said Tony's my friend."

"No, you didn't. I was talking about drinking Tony's blood and you said and I quote He's mine. As in you want to drink his blood."

"If anybody gets to drink his blood it should be me. We're going to be together forever," interjected Anna.

"Nobody is going to drink his blood. He's my friend." Rudolph shouted before stalking off into the graveyard.

A few minutes later Gregory found him sitting out in the graveyard.

"Since you obviosly like Tony as more than a friend, why didn't you bite him. The two of you can't be together with the way things are."

"I'll admit I like him as more than a friend, but I won't bite him. I view it as a curse. Why would I place such a curse on the one I love."

"Never mind little bro. I'll talk to you later."

About an hour before dawn, he saw Tony walking into the cemetary.

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my coat. My parent's will wonder where it is."

Tony walked over and sat next to Rudolph. The next thing Rudolph knew Tony lips were pressed firmly against his own. Before he could react at all Tony pulled away. Rudolph then realized there was blood on his face.

"Tony theres some kind of cut in your mouth. I swear I didn't bite you."

"I know, I just lost a baby tooth. Did you like the taste?"

"Huh?"

"Of my blood. Did you like the taste?"

"Yes but I'm not going to bite you or anything."

Tony shoved Rudolph down onto the ground and firmly attached his lips to Rudolph's. He opened his mouth and let the blood drip into Rudolph's mouth. He gently coaxed Rudolph's tongue into his mouth. Rudolph's tongue quickly found the bleeding area in Tony's mouth. After lapping at th blood for a few seconds, he shoved Tony away from him.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked the taste of my blood."

"That's whats wrong. I don't trust myself not to bite you if this keeps up."

"I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony leaned forward to kiss Rudolph again. However Rudolph drew away. When Rudolph managed to get up and away, Tony ended up lying on the ground.

"What's wrong, Rudolph?"

"This is. All of it. I won't put up with you teasing me. Did Gregory suggest this?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not teasing you and you were there for all interaction I had with your brother."

"Well then why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know very well what. Kissing me. Putting the taste of your blood in my mouth."

"If you don't like the taste you could have just told me."

"That's not what I said. I like the taste of your blood and more than that too."

A long silence passed and then, "What the hell is the problem then?"

"I think it is time I took you home now Tony."

"Why? Whats wrong Rudolph? You admitted to liking what was going on."

"Either we can stop talking about this or you can walk home."

"I'll walk home. I'm not going to drop this."

"Well, I'm done talking about it. Later."

Rudolph then flew off. "Rudolph come back here." Rudolph just kept on flying. "Rudolph."

Farther away Rudolph said far to quietly for Tony to hear "I'm sorry. I really am. But I simply don't trust myself enough. I could bite you. Or things could go too far in other ways."

When Rudolph disappeared from Tony's sight, he walked home.

Anyone who had looked out Tony's window from about three to five a.m. that day, they would have noticed Rudolph sitting there watching Tony sleep. He left after five both because he didn't want Tony to see him and because he couldn't risk being caught out in the sunlight.

He returned home almost dejectedly. "You're an idiot Rudolph."

"What, why?"

"Because Tony obviosly likes you back. The two of you could be together. But you won't let it happen. You're too scared that you could hurt him, so instead you hurt both of you. You would both be happy if you only had a little nerve and iniative."

"I won't bite him."

"It doesn't seem like you have to. Father wouldn't approve of it but Tony doesn't seem to mind. Just think about it Rudolph."

WOW. Gregory being nice. I'm obviously messed up.


	3. Brotherly Discussions

This chapter and the next one are dedicated to White-Dragon-of-Hope. The **only **person to review. I was starting to get discouraged but now I know at least 1 person wants me to update. I hope you like this chapter, because I don't know where its going right now.

"The only way Tony and I could be together without me biting him is if we become humans again, but we don't even know where the stone of Attamon is."

"Tony can help us find it. But not if you push him away. Maybe just explain things to him."

"You could explain it for me."

"Nope. That is your job little bro. These are your feelings. You have to explain them. I don't know all that much about them, only that they're there. They're not mine and they don't apply to me so I can't hope for much past a basic understanding of what you're feeling."

"If you don't then why would Tony?"

"Because they do apply to him. Because he feels pretty much the same way." Rudolph stalked off. "I never would have imagined relationships between nine year olds would be this complicated. Of course Rudolph always did know how to make things more complicated."

Shortly after sunset that night, Gregory saw Rudolph leaving. "Are you going to talk to Tony?"

"No. I'm staying right here. I just wanted some fresh air."

"And you aren't going to Tony's house because?"

"He'll still be awake. He'll want to talk about it and I don't want to talk."

"You need to talk to him."

"No, I don't."

"Do you want to find the Stone?"

"Yes."

"Then you and Tony at the very least have to make up."

"Fine. I'll go over Tony's now."


	4. Sleepover? Forgiveness?

Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter is dedicated to White-Dragon-of-Hope. I posted it a day earlier than I said I would and it is a twofer. At least I think I said Thursday, if not then I'm right on time. See it's good to review.

"Tony. Tony. Please come out Tony." Since there was no response he opened the balcony door and drew back the curtains. He saw that Tony wasn't in his room. "What am I supposed to do now?" After a little bit of thought he decided that the best course of action would be to go downstairs and knock on the door. Mr. Thompson opened the door. "Hello. I'm Rudolph, is Tony home?"

"Yeah. He's getting ready for bed. It's a little late to be up you know. Shouldn't you be at home."

"It's a Friday and the sun just went down. I wanted to know if Tony could spend the night at my house."

"Well, he's supposed to go to work with me tommorow but I don't see why not. Are your parents okay with this?"

"Yes, they are."

"I'll go ask him if he wants to."

"Can I ask him? Please.""Why?"

"I think he might be mad at me and I actually came over to apoligise. I just thought maybe if he wasn't too mad at me, he could spend the night as well."

"I'll go get him. I won't tell him it is you though."

"Thank you."

"Hey Tony. The door is for you."

"Who in the world would be asking for me at this time?" Tony came into the room and saw Rudolph. "Oh. It's you."

"Hey Tony."

"You're talking to me now." Rudolph winced at Tony's tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to talk about it. We will talk about I swear but not yet. Please forgive me."

"I guess."

"Do you want to spend the night at my house."

"Am I allowed, Dad?"

"Of course."

"I'll go get some stuff."

"Why don't you come in, Rudolph?"

"No, thank you. I rather stay outside."

"Okay, lets go."

Tony dragged Rudolph away from the house. "Come on. Lets fly." He said as soon as the door shut.

"Kay. Did you find the crest?"

"Yep. It belongs to the McAshton family. Lord McAshton is my dad's boss. That's why I'm going to work with him tommorow. We're sure to find the stone in time."

"I hope so."

I would also like to thank goddess of trix. Right before putting this up I noticed your review. Next chapter is dedicated to you. Hopefully I'll have that out by Friday.


	5. Discovered

This chapter is for Goddess of Trix. Sorry its late. I got grounded from the computer.

"Rudolph can you just explain to me why you don't want to talk about it."

"Because we can't be together the way things are. If we find the stone and become human again it would be possible but not otherwise."

"Why?"

"Because I won't bite you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Vampires and humans can't be together. Either you would have to become a vampire or I would have to become human."

"I don't feel like that. Whether you're vampire or human, I don't care."

"Neither do I. But other people will."

"Who cares about other people. This doesn't concern them. It only concerns you and me."

"How do you think my father would react. Or even yours for that matter."

"I don't care." Tony said and then kissed Rudolph as they landed."

"**What in the world is going on here."**

"Nothing father." Rudolph said as soon as his lips were free of Tony's.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing. I will not have my son going out with a human and a male one at that."

"But.."

"No buts. My descision is final."

"You say that you have a problem with Rudolph going out with a human."

"Of course I do. I didn't even want him to be friends with a human."

"Yet you want to become human."

"Oh you figured that out did you."

"So my question is don't you want Rudolph to ever go out or even have friends for that matter."

"That is not what I said."

"That's exactly what you said."

"Well its not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant I didn't want him to befriend or date a human until he was one again."

"So after Rudolph becomes human again we can go out?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're both boys. Its not natural."

"But I love him."

"I love you too Tony."

"Shut up Rudolph."

"I never want to see you in this cemetary again, Tony Thompson. The next time I do, you'll be getting baried in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Well aren't you going to get out of here?"

"Okay. Come on Rudolph." Tony said grabbing Rudolph's arm and pulling him towards the exit of the cemetary.

"Rudolph isn't going anywhere but its past time for you to leave."

"I'm not leaving without Rudolph." No sooner were these words out of Tony's mouth than he hit so hard he flew through the air and into a tombstone. A puddle of blood started to form around Tony's head, but Frederick wasn't done yet.

He started towards Tony but Rudolph grabbed onto his arm and practically shouted "Leave him alone."

Frederick simply threw Rudolph off but didn't get to hurt Tony anymore on account of a large chunk of rock connecting with his head.

"Gregory?"

"What's wrong with you just standing around like that? Can't you see Tony needs to go to the hospital?"

Rudolph ran over, picked Tony up, and flew him to the closest hospital. However there was a slight problem with his plan for getting Tony into the hospital in that he didn't have one. The lights were far too bright for him to just walk in there. In the meanwhile Tony was still bleeding.

Which might have actually been a good thing. A surgeon who was about to go on shift noticed a trail of blood and did what any self-respecting doctor would do. She followed it. Just a little way away from the door however far enough that those entering wouldn't notice she found Rudolph and Tony.

"Would you please take him inside. He is in dire need of medical care." Rudolph managed to get out right before passing out from all the light he had been exposed to while flying Tony there.

The surgeon called for help and took both of the children inside. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with Rudolph and said that Tony had lost so much blood that there was little if any chance of saving him.

An: I wonder if a cliffie will get people to review. Guess I'll find out.

This would have been up days ago except apparently my new beta reader goddess of trix never got it. Or it was so bad She didn't want to read it. I'm betting on the first one because she probably would have told me if it was THAT bad.

I just realized mistakes in the 1st and 2nd chapter but Im not going to change it if no one else does. Can anyone find it? Review with your answer if you can.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This isn't a real chapter and I know this is against the rules but I've got to ask to anyone who is reading this where they want it to go. Its totally off where I want it to be. I'm going to add a side story so I don't get in trouble now.

"Hey Rudolph."

"Hey Tony. You haven't been over in a while. I hate that you had to move."

"Yeah it stinks. What are you thinking about?"

"Right before you left."

FLASHBACK

"My dad just told me that we're going to move again."

"What? Why?"

"He got a new job."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. We're friends after all."

"Sometimes I wish we were more."

"What did you say? You need to talk louder."

"How about I show you?"

"Um, okay. How are you going to do that?"

"Like this." Rudolph leaned in and kissed Tony on the lips. "I love you Tony Thompson."

END FLASHBACK

"Why don't you feel that way anymore?"

"On the contrary. I love you more than ever." This time Tony leaned in and kissed Rudolph.

AN: And to think I didn't used to be able write dialogue at all. This is two firsts for me.

1.It is the first time I've written in mostly dialogue.

2.It is the first story that had a flashback in it.

I hope it didn't come out too bad. Anyone who is reading this tell me what you want in the main story. There is no way I can get it to where I wanted it so I'm hoping someone can spark enough of an idea to at least finish the story.


End file.
